1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector of a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector of a display device, where the occurrence of cracks in the connector is suppressed and/or prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of display devices have been developed. Some examples of display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED) and the like. Given the widespread development of display devices, various devices, e.g., portable phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable DVD players, handheld PCs, and the like, as well as larger size devices, e.g., monitors and televisions, and the like, have incorporated display devices.
For example, a portable phone may employ a dual display device system, where each display device may have its own display panel. The first display device may be an LCD device and the second display device may be an OLED device. This dual display system may require at least one printed circuit board (PCB) to be intervened between the first and second display panels. The at least one PCB may provide a driving signal to the display panels, which may be used to display a predetermined image.
The dual display system may also employ one or more connectors. For example, two connectors may connect the PCB to each display panel. Alternately, this exemplary dual display system may employ two PCBs. Thus, the dual display system may also employ one or more connectors between the two PCBs. While the dual display system discussed above is merely illustrative in nature, it becomes evident that connectors are an important facet to the operation of a device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic of a connector of a display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the connector 10 may include a body 2, a plurality of connector pins 4, and a protective layer 6. FIG. 1 also illustrates a boundary region 8, which will be discussed in greater detail below.
The body 2 may function as a support for the connector pins 4 and the protective layer 6. The body 2 may be formed of a non-conductive material so it may insulate the connector pins 4 from each other. The body 2 may also be formed of a flexible material to facilitate insertion and withdrawal of the connector 10 from another connector (not illustrated).
The connector pins 4 may be formed on the body 2. The connector pins 4 may be exposed on an end of the body 2. The connector pins 4 may be made from a conductive material.
The protective layer 6 may not cover the entire regions of body 2 and connector pins 4. Rather, the connector pins 4 may be covered on one end of the body 2 and exposed on another end of the body 2. The protective layer 6 may prevent the connector pins 4 from becoming damaged by covering the connector pins 4 in a region where connector pins 4 do not insert into another connector.
The connector 10 may be inserted into an insertion portion of another connector (not illustrated). Upon insertion, the connector pins 4 may be electrically connected to a conductive material formed at the insertion portion of the receiving connector.
However, when connector 10 is inserted into or withdrawn from another connector, it may be prone to cracking in the area of boundary region 8. A crack around boundary region 8 may tend to bend this region of connector 10 more easily, resulting in possible damage to connector pins 4. For example, a crack may begin in the area of boundary region 8 at a side edge of body 2 and traverse inward toward the center of the connector 10.
Regardless of where the crack begins and/or propagates, there is a need to suppress and/or prevent the occurrence of cracks. Further, there is a need to minimize and prevent damage occurring to connector pins 4 so that the operation a display device is maintained.